Heavy in your Arms
by Bragi002
Summary: Elena is just settling in to vampirism and grieving the loss of Jeremy. It seems like the worst is over, until Elena begins getting strange messages, and Greta comes back bearing shocking news. Will Klaus and Elena's love survive through it all? Sequel to "We Found Love". LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back?**

** Are you happy to see me? (Even though I wasn't really gone)**

** I understand this chapter is really short, but it's only the beginning, so you'll get over it. **

**CONTEST (sort of) – I think that**_** Heavy in your Arms – Florence + the machine **_**really fits KlausxElena. But I want to hear your opinion. If you decide to take the time to listen to the song, tell me if you think it fits or not. If it doesn't give me a song you think fits, and I MIGHT change the title of the story. If it doesn't change by the next update, then it stays for good.**

** *Note: This chapter is a little sad. I cried while writing it, but that's because I had this whole thing playing out in my head. So, it may not be a tear-jerker, but I thought it was pretty sad.**

** *Note the second: In the beginning of this, they're around six and four – I'm just guessing that Elena and Jeremy have a two-year age difference. And she is remembering it.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. It belongs to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith. I don't own the title, either. That belongs to Florence + the machine.**_

"_Lena Bean-a?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "What's heaven?"_

_ I turned onto my stomach and played with a daffodil in front of me. "Heaven is a place you go when you die."_

_ "Is it a pretty place?"_

_ I shrugged. "People say it is, but no one really knows what it looks like."_

_ "Do you think it's pretty?"_

_ I giggled. "I'm not dead, Jer Bear. I don't know what it looks like."_

_ He looked at me with his big brown eyes. "Will I go to heaven?"_

_ "If you're a good boy."_

_ He nodded. "I'm a good boy. I give Vicki my toys when we play."_

_ I giggled again and played with my pigtails. "Well then, you will go to heaven."_

_ He laughed that cute, squealing laugh that only little boys can do, but then stopped. A little pout formed on his lips. "Promise me something, Lena Bean-a."_

_ I stopped swinging my hair around. "What?"_

_ "Promise me you'll go to heaven, too." He stuck his tiny pinky out at me, and waited._

_ I curled my pinky around his. "Pinky promise."_

"Lena?"

I turned my head from the window and looked at Klaus. Worry was so evident on his features, like it had been for the past week. He didn't bother asking me how I was feeling or if I was okay. He knew damn well how I felt and that I certainly was _not_ okay.

"Lena, it's time."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded my head and grabbed my clutch purse. Rebekah had leant me plain black dress, just ending at the knee, and Caroline had insisted on her midnight flats. I pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail, resting on the nape of my neck. My red, puffy eyes and runny nose just added to the look.

It had only been a week – a week since I found Jeremy, a week since Tyler was revealed. A week since I died. That wasn't enough time for me to go out there and face every citizen in Mystic Falls. I wouldn't be able to handle the _"He was such a decent boy"_s and the _"I know exactly what you're going through"_s. Nobody could fathom what she was going through.

"I can't do this, Klaus." My voice broke. "I can't."

He blurred over and caught me just as I fell. I buried my face in his chest, not caring about his crisp white shirt I was about to ruin, and sobbed into him. He shushed me softly and grasped my chin in his thumb and forefinger, tilting my head up to look into his eyes.

"You can do this, Lena. You're strong – so, so strong. I know you can do this. For Jeremy."

"I can't handle another funeral. There's only so much one person can take." I could barely understand myself through the lump in my throat, but I knew he could hear me.

He brushed his nose against mine in a feather-light Eskimo kiss. "I'll be there with you every step of the way."

I swallowed. "Promise?"

"I promise."

I laughed humorlessly as a childhood memory came to mind. "You know, I broke my promise to him."

"Hmm? How so?"

"I promised Jeremy I would go to heaven with him." I gestured to my chest, where my heart should've been beating. "Obviously I can't anymore."

He intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me forward, handing me a tissue on the way out. "I'm sure he understands."

…..

The last of the town citizens came up to give me a hug, and for once, the small smile on my face was real.

"Ms. Flowers," I greeted the old woman. "Thank you for coming."

She wrapped her frail arms around me and pulled me into an embrace that was, surprisingly, bone-crushing. "I wouldn't have missed this. I'm sorry for the loss, dear. But he's in a better place now, with your parents and Aunt Jenna."

I dabbed my eyes with the hundredth tissue and nodded. "You're right. But it doesn't make it hurt any less."

She frowned. "No, I suppose it doesn't." She looked at her watch. "Well, I must get going, but make sure you stop by for a visit real soon, you hear?"

"I will."

With one last wave, she made her way out of the cemetery and to her car. Elijah walked with her to make sure she made it safely, and being the gentleman he was, he opened her door and even offered to drive her home. She politely declined and Elijah bid her a good day as she drove off.

Klaus stood a respectable distance away when I approached the casket one last time. It was closed – no need to let people see just how gruesome his death was – and suspended over a hole in the ground. I rubbed the wood subconsciously.

"Tell mommy and daddy I miss them, okay? I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but…. I love you, Jer Bear."

I placed a kiss on the red rose in my hand before laying on the lid of the casket and walking toward Klaus. He grabbed my hand immediately and gave it a peck, leading me to the car. I slid into the passenger seat and buckled up as Klaus pulled out and drove home.

"Caroline and Rebekah insisted on a little gathering after the funeral, just close friends. I'll call it off if you don't feel up to it."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay."

He nodded, and after a while, brought my hand to his lips for another kiss. "I love you."

Even in all of my sorrow, I still smiled.

"I love you, too."

**Klaus is such an understanding boyfriend. Don't you wish you had him?**

** Ugh. Does anybody miss Jeremy already? I'm the author and I wish I had never killed him….**

** Please REVIEW! Constructive criticism is welcome, as well as suggestions. No guarantee I will use them, but I may put them in another story (with your permission, of course).**

** Off to work on the next chapter!**

** Colbey**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries belongs to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith. "Put The Gun Down" belongs to ZZ Ward (my new favorite band – they are amazing). And The Fifty Shades Trilogy belongs to E. L. James. **_

"You need to feed, Lena."

I sighed. "I'm just not hungry, Klaus. I don't feel the bloodlust."

"Just because you don't feel it, doesn't mean you don't need it. You're desiccating before my eyes, love. Please, just take the blood."

I shook my head. "No."

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Lena. Take the bag before I force it down your throat."

My mouth pressed into a hard line and I shook my head again.

He was in front of me in a split second, tearing the bag open with his teeth. I tried to blur into the bathroom and lock the door, but I still hadn't gotten used to the speed. I stumbled over my own feet and fell to the ground. Klaus grabbed me by the waist with an iron grip and, with his free hand, shoved the bag in my mouth.

As the first drop hit my tongue, the veins crawled under my eyes and my fangs elongated. The need to sink them into something was almost too painful to ignore. Instincts took over, and I greedily sucked down every ounce. If I were human, I would've felt bad that I was drinking something meant to possibly save a life – but, then again, I wouldn't be drinking human blood in the first place.

Klaus made sure that the bag was completely dry before pulling it out of my mouth and throwing in in the waste basket. A triumphant smirk was etched on his face, and I wanted to slap it off.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because you're a stubborn woman who refused to see reason. So I opened your eyes." He placed a kiss on my temple. "Please don't be mad at me. I'm only trying to do what's best for you."

"Well," I muttered with weakened resolve, "don't do it again."

"Then don't refuse again."

I rolled my eyes. _And _I'm _the stubborn one?_

"Put The Gun Down" blared from the nightstand, and I rushed over, eager to answer the phone.

_"Hey Elena!"_

"Oh." My mood plummeted. "Hey Care."

_"Well, you sound happy to talk to me. What's wrong?"_

"I was just hoping you were…someone else."

_"Bonnie still hasn't called?"_

I bit my lip. "No."

She sighed on the other end. _"You know I love Bonnie just as much as you do…but she's being a bit bitchy, don't you think?"_

"Well, you can't really blame her," I said, desperate to defend her.

_"I know she lost her boyfriend, but doesn't she realize that you lost your brother? She just isn't being fair about the whole thing."_

"She probably blames me for it. God knows I do," I whispered, as I felt the tears swell.

_"Oh honey, don't think like that. If anyone is to blame, it's Tyler."_

"You know, for someone who's boyfriend turned out to be a psycho hybrid killer, you're taking this extremely well."

It was true. Caroline was understandably upset when she first heard, but after a day or two, she was back to being her same old self. She isn't completely over it – she doesn't really like to talk about him if she can avoid it – but she is doing much, _much_ better than everyone had expected.

_"He wasn't the same Tyler I had fallen in love with. It's easier to deal with when I remind myself that he killed innocent people."_

"I guess you've got a point."

_"Besides, Kol has been _more_ than helpful throughout my grieving."_

It was so blaringly obvious at the get together after Jeremy's funeral that Caroline and Kol had something going on behind closed doors – flirty little looks, a passing brush, a smirk here and there – but that didn't mean I wanted to hear about it.

"Please, Care, spare me the grody details. Drowning your sorrows with hot hybrid sex is not going to help you in the long run," I said gently.

_"Haven't you read the __Fifty Shades Trilogy by E. L. James__? I'm a firm advocate of instant gratification,"_ she laughed.

I giggled. "You are so _bad_."

_"I know."_ She hesitated, all traces of our playfulness gone._ "There was something I wanted to tell you about."_

My smile faltered. "What?"

_"Well, don't get your hopes up, but I went down to Georgia with Kol a few days ago – said he needed to do something for Klaus – and I overheard two witches talking. One of them mentioned an old spell that could wake the dead."_

If my heart had been beating, it would've stopped. "What do you mean?" I breathed.

_"That's the thing. I don't know what it means. But you said that Klaus has connections – maybe Greta can tell you more about, since Bonnie is MIA."_

I took a deep, much needed breath. "I'll talk to him about it."

She was quiet for a moment. _"Are you okay, Lena?"_

I knew what she meant. "Yeah. I just need time."

If she didn't believe me, then she gave me the benefit of the doubt. _"Okay. Call me if you need _anything_. I don't care what it is or at what time. I'm here for you."_

I smiled. "Thanks Care. You're the best."

She sighed wistfully. _"I know. It's a curse, really."_

We both burst into giggles and said our goodbyes.

Klaus had left the room in the middle of my call, so I decided to take a bath. I slipped out of my clothes as I waited for the Jacuzzi tub to fill up, and poured a bit of Jasmine oil into the water. The heat felt good on my cold skin, and loosened some of the tension. Who knew a vampire could have tense muscles?

I closed my eyes and sat in the bath for God knows how long, before I sensed another presence. I opened one eye, and smiled softly when I saw Klaus, one shoulder up against the doorframe, arms crossed and watching me.

"You look breathtaking, angel. But I'm a little disappointed."

I frowned a bit. "Why?"

"You couldn't have waited for me?" He pouted.

Desire shot down to my groin – my man had the sexiest pout. "Care to join me?"

His eyes lit up with a primal fire I knew only too well. "I'd love to."

He quickly rid of his clothes, and my eyes were glued to his very impressive equipment. Of course, the sex beast he is, he was rock hard and ready for booty duty. I licked my lips.

"Stop eying me, woman. I'm an innocent man who can't be lead astray with your feminine sorcery."

I snorted at his sheer dorkiness and sat up so he could slide in behind me (no pun intended). He pulled me against his chest, his arousal pressing into my back, and landed a kiss to the back of my head. We were silent for a long while, basking in the very rare moment of peace. He played with my hair as he pressed soft kisses to the nape of my neck, and I closed my eyes at the shivers shooting down my spine.

"I love you, Lena," he whispered.

"Mmm, I love you, too."

I felt him smile. "You don't know how happy that makes me."

"Enlighten me."

He grazed his teeth against my throat. "Oh, angel. Every time you say those three words, the heart I didn't think existed aches. I lay awake at night, watching you sleep for hours, asking myself how someone like me could deserve an angel like you. I adore you," he breathed.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "You're such a romantic, you know that?"

"Only for you." His lips met mine in a soft, sweet kiss, and I could feel his love for me. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth immediately as our tongues clashed and the heat increased. I turned my body to straddle his waist and wound my fingers in his damp locks. His hands grasped my hips and pulled me close to his body.

I trailed feather light kisses along his jaw and down his neck. I sucked the spot behind his ear – it drove him crazy – and bit his earlobe, hard. He growled and squeezed my breast, pinching the nipple between two fingers. I gasped and attached my mouth to his again.

"Bed," I murmured. He lifted us both out of the water and blurred us to the bed, dripping wet. He was an impatient man – couldn't be bothered to dry us off for the sake of our bed sheets. To hell with them.

No sooner had my back hit the mattress than his tongue was on my hardened peaks, merciless in its assault. I threw my head back on the pillows and moaned my appreciation. He suckled me and released with a pop, before moving to the other and doing the same.

When his mouth left my breasts, I flipped us over and pinned him down. We had gotten _a lot_ kinkier since my strength now rivaled his – I could handle anything he gave me, and return it just as roughly. I nipped at his nipple on the way down his chest and circled my tongue in his naval, before grasping him in my hand and giving him a firm squeeze.

He hissed, and I smirked. Pre-cum dribbled from his head, and I licked it off slowly. His eyes rolled back into his head as I took him in my mouth completely, and began to pump him. His hand was in my hair, clenching and pulling lightly. I massaged his balls and sucked him hard.

"Fuck my mouth," I garbled around his dick. His eyes shot open and searched my eyes. He must've found what he was looking for, because his mouth twitched with the start of a smile and he took control. I relaxed so he could do as he pleased with my mouth, and he thrust his hips to deep throat him.

I felt him throb and swallowed when his hot seed shot down my throat. He tasted so good – my personal Klaus lollipop. Except this sucker would never go away no matter how much I licked.

He clutched my thighs and hefted me up his body so that I was sitting on his face. My cheeks were probably ten shades of red – it was so embarrassing. But soon, my head fell back as I surrendered to the pleasures of his very gifted tongue.

"You taste so good, angel. I could eat you all night…and I plan to."

Fuck me, I'm doomed.

He smacked my ass and flipped us over. I was on my hands and knees, with Klaus behind me. He dragged me to the edge of the bed and spread my legs so that I was almost doing a split. There was a piece of rope attached to each bed post, and he tied my ankles to them. He checked to make sure they were tight, and was satisfied when the hardly moved.

His hands caressed my sensitive flesh, and he sighed. "Beautiful. And all mine."

And then he was in me, filling me to my brim. He gave me a minute to adjust to him, and then slowly rocked his hips against me. I whimpered with each penetration, each stroke of him against me. His pace increased and I mewled.

The bed creaked as he went faster still, jerking me forward with his power and strength. He hit that sweet, glorious spot over and over again, and I couldn't think straight. I didn't want to think straight.

His balls slapped against my clit, and the added sensation brought me higher, until I fell over the edge with a hoarse cry. My orgasm made me tremble with its intensity, and I clenched around him, milking him.

"Lena!" He shouted as he spilt himself deep inside of me. We didn't move an inch for a few minutes, and then he clumsily began to untie my feet. When both were free, he collapsed on top of me. The bed couldn't handle the extra weight, and we bounced as the mattress hit the floor. We both chuckled.

"You really know how to lay it down, baby," I mumbled.

"Oh, my silly angel," he said wickedly. "I'm not _nearly_ done with you yet."

**This was very, very, **_**very**_ **smutty. I'm actually a bit appalled at myself – I didn't know I had it in me.**

**Should I post "We Found Love" on Wattpad? And is anybody going to partake in the contest?**

**Review!**

**Colbey**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm a sorry excuse for an author. I made you guys wait so long…But inspiration finally struck, and I was able to produce this mediocre chapter. Hopefully (if I have any readers left) y'all will enjoy it.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, it belongs to Julie Plec and L. J. Smith. And I can't wait for October**_

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Akua whispered.

"Because if Klaus found out, we would be dead," I replied, just as quietly.

She glared at me. "Then why do it in the first place?"

"_Because_ Bonnie won't call me back. So Greta is the only option."

"Can you at least wait until he's out of the house? One wrong move and he'll hear us, and all hell will break loose."

I shrugged. "Then don't make a wrong move."

We moved swiftly from the hallway into Klaus' study. It was extravagant, to say the least, with tall bookshelves lining the walls and a big oak desk in the middle of the room. I snorted at the ridiculousness of it, only for Akua to slap her hand over my nose and mouth.

"Would you _please_ keep it down?" She all but screamed. "He may spare your pretty head, but I wouldn't be as lucky."

I had to bite my lip to stifle a giggle and nodded my head.

She let me go, and I hurried over to the laptop on the desk. I flipped it open and powered it on, drumming my fingers while I waited. When the password box came up though, I hesitated – what would an original werewolf/vampire hybrid make his password?

"Akua, do you know his password?"

Her face took on a thoughtful expression. "Try _truegangsta._"

I typed it in, but it denied. "Nope."

"No? Try _inlovewithanangel._"

This time it got me in. "His password is about me?"

She nodded. "Everything he does involves you in some way. It gets kind of annoying."

I smiled. "I think it's cute."

I didn't have to wait very long for his database to load – this time, the password was the day I came to live with him – and, with Akua's help, I was able to navigate his files until I found what I was looking for. It was too easy, really. You'd think he would have more security.

**Name: **Greta Bennett

**Species: **Witch

**DOB**/**DOD:** 9/13/1904 – Present

**Strengths:** Channeling, Conjuration, Spell Casting, Witches Brew.

**Weaknesses:** Fear, Overuse of Magic.

**Additional Information: **Related to Gloria Evans (Sister – Deceased), Saved from death by Niklaus' blood, therefor bound until debt has been paid.

"Greta is a Bennett witch?" I looked up from the screen.

"Technically, yes. But only because she married a distant cousin," Akua said distractedly. She was way too paranoid to give me the time of day. "They have none of the Bennett power, though."

I didn't know whether to be thrilled or disappointed.

"I don't know what half of these witchy terms are."

Akua blurred over to my side – reluctantly – and her eyes scanned the page. "Channeling: channeling or summoning power; Spell Casting: changing and controlling events by magic, and charming objects –"

"-like my necklace?"

She nodded. "Witches Brew: brewing potions and supernatural elixirs."

"What is _Conjuration_?"

"The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence," she ratted off like a machine.

I tilted my head in confusion. "Why does that sound important?"

"Beats me. What did Caroline say?"

I thought back to our conversation. "All I remember is that there was a spell she heard two witches talking about, and told me I should talk to Greta about it."

She cocked a brow. "When?"

"About a week after Jeremy's…funeral." It was still so hard to say.

Understanding lit in Akua's eyes. "Klaus won't like this."

"Why?"

She shook her head. "He wouldn't want you to get your hopes up, only to be crushed in the end. He'll forbid us, for sure."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Her midnight eyes narrowed. "I don't like the sound of that."

"There's nothing wrong with doing a little more research about it."

She sighed in defeat. "I'm not going to change your mind."

I grinned like a Cheshire cat. "You catch on fast."

* * *

A little more fishing and we found her number and email address. We agreed that calling would probably be better, seeing that Klaus would likely find a draft of an email. On the third ring, she picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Greta-"

"_Why are you calling?"_

It wasn't a shout, but it might as well have been. The fear in her voice was almost palpable.

"I need to speak with you."

"_Niklaus won't like that."_

I rolled my eyes. "Well Niklaus won't find out."

"_Are you trying to get me killed?"_

"Please, let's not be dramatic," I chuckled. "I need to talk to you about a spell."

"_Well, that's very specific. What-"_

"A spell that can wake the dead."

She was silent for a long moment – I couldn't even hear her breathing. _"Where did you hear about that?"_

"A friend of mine heard two witches talking about it in Georgia," I told her. "I'm assuming you've heard of it?"

She outright laughed. _"I'm familiar with it."_

"So, you'll do it?" I was gripping my iPhone so hard, I was surprised I didn't break it.

"_I hate to disappoint you, but no. You'll be lucky to find anybody in the _country_ who will perform that spell for you."_

My hopes depleted instantly. "Why not?"

"_The spell is forbidden. Our powers would be taken away immediately."_

"But…why? Why are vampires allowed but waking the dead isn't?" It just didn't seem fair.

"_A little hypocritical, isn't it? Who knows why dead witches do what they do."_

I sighed. "Thank you for talking to me, Greta. I know we aren't on the best of terms. I really appreciate it."

She hesitated – I could tell by the hitch in her breath – before she spoke again. _"I have heard talk of a witch who has done that spell before."_

My dead heart clenched. "Where?"

"_Just on the outskirts of Mystic Falls, or so they say. I don't know how she kept her powers, but she did. No one knows who she is, or where they can find her-"_

"Well, that doesn't help us, then."

"But_ no witch has ever tried with a vampire before. I'm sure we could find her with your abilities and mine combined."_

The determination and sureness in her voice lifted my spirits a bit. "Well, it wouldn't hurt just to try.

"_Meet me at _The Grill _at noon tomorrow. Bring that friend you mentioned. We can start from there."_

"I'll see you then."

Akua studied me when I hung up the phone. I didn't like the look she was giving me. It was like she…pitied me.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Her question was so quiet I barely heard her.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Elena." My eyebrows shot up at my lack of title. "If you find out that you can't do this spell, you'll be heartbroken. So why bother?"

I closed my eyes. Just the thought of not getting Jer Bear back was too painful to bare. "You don't understand. This is my baby brother, who died because of _me_. If there's even a sliver of a chance that I could give him a second chance at life, then I have to try."

She opened her mouth to say something, but I shushed her. Understanding dawned just as I recognized the sound.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs. I could tell who they belonged to – Klaus and Elijah had the powerful but light kind – and from the way Akua began to panic, she could too. She rushed to the window and pried it open, throwing her leg over the sill just as the door thrust open.

Klaus studied every inch of the room as he took a few steps in, pausing on me at the computer and Akua halfway out the window. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, and the muscle in his jaw ticked. Elijah was still in the doorway, lips twitching as he tried to hold back a grin.

"Lena," Klaus said, eerily calm, bringing my attention back to him. "Would you care to tell me what the _hell _is going on?"

* * *

**Please leave a review! I'm just getting back into the swing of things, so let me know if I made the cut. (NO HATE)**

**I probably won't be updating as much as you guys would like, with school coming up, and I wanted to take some Hip Hop classes. I think it's a good workout, and it looks like a lot of fun, so I'll see if my fat butt can do it xD**

**I also got a ****Twitter**** account (finally) so follow me – Colbey Lawson, bragi002**

**Colbey**


	4. Chapter 4

His posture was rigid as he studied us with guarded eyes. Akua had shrunk by the window, face cast down in palpable fear. I felt a pang of guilt – she would most likely get her ass chewed because of me – but I pushed it away. She had done nothing wrong, so I would make sure that any and all repercussions came back to me, not her.

Elijah still stood in the doorway, that same impassive expression on his face as his brother's, though I could tell by the thin hard line on his mouth that he was none too pleased with me. I didn't understand why they were so angry; they had no idea what I was doing in here, and they had no proof that I wasn't reading a book or shopping online or doing anything else.

I returned my eyes to Klaus and crossed my arms. "Nothing."

He raised a brow, perplexed. "What?"

"Nothing is going on," I said with an innocence I sure as hell didn't possess.

"Then what are you doing in my study?"

"I'm always in your study." It was the truth. Anytime Klaus was in here, chances were that I was too. We had done some very…naughty things in this room – mainly each other, on his desk. On the floor.

I shivered.

"Not alone. I'm always with you." His eyes darkened. He was probably thinking the same thing I was, reminiscing in our sexcapades. A second later, he shook his head as if shaking away the distraction and focused on me once more.

"There's a first for everything," I muttered. "I came in here to look up an article I saw in the newspaper."

He snorted. "Since when do you read the newspaper?"

"Since you got too busy to spend any time with me."

The muscle in his jaw twitched. "I'm sorry that I've had so much to take care of. But you didn't seem to upset when you were screaming my name."

Vampire or not, my cheeks must've been flaming. My eyes darted to Akua, and then to Elijah. They got the hint and blurred out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Klaus didn't seem to notice that they were gone. His full attention was on me.

"Did you have to say that in front of them?" I hissed.

"Does it really matter? The whole bloody house can hear us. And even if they couldn't, I wouldn't give a damn – not when the love of my existence is bold face lying."

My mouth dropped. "You really think I would lie to you."

"Honestly, love, you're a terrible liar. That can't be a shock to you."

"It's not about my abilities to hide the truth. It's about you trusting me."

"How can I trust you when you lie to me like this?" Pain flashed in his eyes, and my heart lurched. I was hurting him.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat, debating just how I should handle this situation. On one hand, he would be hurt; on the other, he would be livid. It was a war within myself – between the love of my life, and the love of my brother.

I took a deep breath and braced myself. "Well then, I guess you can't."

His eyes widened and his lips parted. I felt a sharp stab in my stomach at the betrayal on his face, but I couldn't take back my words, as much as I wanted to. He closed his eyes a moment, and when they reopened minutes later, they were cold and distant.

They were the way they were before I fell in love with him.

"I guess you're right." His voice was hoarse, so he cleared his throat. "I can't trust you."

I bit my lip until I tasted blood. It was either hurt myself, or break down and cry at what I had done. And not those decorative tears that tumble down rosy cheeks – the wailing moans that make Marilyn Monroe look hideous.

He looked at me a moment longer, as if willing me to take it back or tell him it's a big joke. I looked away, out at the night sky through the window, at the books lined along the shelves. Anywhere but him. He sighed, a heartbroken rush of air, and then he was gone.

And so was my heart.

* * *

"Master Elena, you have to come out at some time."

I grabbed the pillow beside me and shoved it over my head. It did nothing to drown out the noises, but then again, I didn't expect it to. I could still hear Akua, pounding on my door to try and lure me out of my old room. I had locked myself in since my fight with Klaus. Granted, it had only been two hours since, but I hadn't fed in a few days and newborns needed a lot more than other vampires.

"C'mon, you need to feed."

"I'm not hungry. Now go away," I groaned, and flipped over onto my belly. It was times like these that made me miss Chuchi. He had to go live with Damon since I probably would've drained him dry. I smiled at the memory of a very pissed Damon Salvatore, complaining that "the little shit" had pissed on his Persian rug. He was way too attached that thing.

I heard Akua sigh behind the door. "Fine." She stomped her way through the hall and down the steps, and once I was sure she wasn't going to come back, I relaxed and stopped straining my ears. I flung the pillow onto the floor – well, I meant to, but I still wasn't used to my strength, so it flew through the open window – and made my way to my closet. It was getting a lot colder, so I pulled on a pair of hot pink sweatpants and a black jacket over my gray camisole. Dragging my fingers through my hair, I used the hair tie around my wrist to pile my curls into a messy bun on top of my head.

I flopped onto the sofa and surfed channels until I found reruns of _The King of Queens_. It usually takes my mind off of depressing thoughts, but I just wasn't into it. I tried watching funny cat videos on YouTube, but that didn't work either. I slung my forearm over my eyes, defeated. There was no way I was going to get my mind off of this unbearable ache in my chest.

I realized a little too late that it was extremely quiet in the house. I lifted my arm and stared at the door, trying my hardest to listen for anything. When I still didn't hear anything, I got up and silently made my way to the door. Something was…off.

A hand clamped down on my mouth, and another covered my eyes. I squirmed, kicking against the tall, hard body restraining me, reaching my hands out to claw at whatever I could. I tried to bite him, but he made sure that I couldn't so much as part my lips. When he removed his hand, I started scream at the top of my lungs, only to be cut off.

Liquid filled my mouth, and I began to panic. It didn't burn like vervain, but I didn't know exactly what it was. I tried my best to let it pool in my mouth, but when it started dribbling out, he worked his hand on my throat until I swallowed.

Blood.

The beast in me drank greedily, gulp after gulp. I was aware of nothing but the bittersweet taste, the feel of it sliding down, smooth and rich. My canines elongated painfully, and I sunk them into whatever was holding the sustenance. Some of it ran down my chin, and my tongue lashed out to collect the droplets before they got too far.

When there was nothing left, it was pulled away from me. I moaned in protest, a guttural sound from deep within me, and the man hushed me. I froze, eyes closed – I knew that voice. That low, rumbling, English-lilted voice.

"Klaus?" I whispered, slowly opening my eyes.

He wouldn't look me in the eye, instead choosing to stare at some fascinating aspect of his knotted fingers. He looked contrite, but I couldn't be so sure. I said his name again, and he finally had the decency to acknowledge me.

"Lena."

I shook my head and stomped on the flutter of hope caused by the sound of my pet name. "What are you doing here?"

"Akua told me you were refusing to feed."

"You forced me _again_?" I said, shocked and a little angry.

His mouth set in a stubborn line. "I told you that if you refused to feed, I would make you. You gave me no choice."

"I wasn't refusing. I just wasn't hungry," I pointed out.

"You seemed pretty bloody hungry when you were sucking it down like air a minute ago."

My eyes narrowed, but I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face. "Wipe that smug smile off of your face."

He chuckled, and I marveled at just how beautiful he was. It was hard to believe he was mine. I had to bite my lip at the pain _"was"_ caused me.

The grin adorning his face faded, and the seriousness that replaced it floored me. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

He took a deep breath. "For not trusting you."

My brows shot to my hairline as my stomach dropped. _Oh God, he's apologizing for that?_

"It's just…so hard. When I saw you and Akua in my study, alone, I immediately assumed the worst. You walked into a death trap _that night_, and I felt like you were repeating history. Like you were getting yourself into more trouble. You have a knack for doing that-"

"If you compare me to Bella Swan, I'm ripping your nuts off."

"-and it makes me feel helpless."

The guilt he was making me feel surpassed the guilt I felt at Akua's probable punishment. It was like he knew just what to say to make me out to be a horrible, lying girlfriend. I _was_ a horrible, lying girlfriend, but I didn't need a reminder.

"Why do you feel helpless?" My voice was choked with emotion.

"Because I used to be on the evil side. I can't count on my fingers how many times I remember you running to the bad guys thinking you were protecting loved ones, and how many times the Salvatore's had to drag you back to safety. Add that to the fact that the first time you get into trouble on my watch, you die and come back as a vampire. That makes me feel…uneasy. Inadequate."

He blurred in front of me and grasped my chin with two fingers. "I don't know what I'd do without you, angel. I adore you," he breathed.

The reverence and awe etched onto his face ignited a fire within me that sent heat straight down south. Melted brown eyes met intense blue, and my mouth watered. He bent his head to press his lips to mine in a swift, molten kiss, and then rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Lena."

I smiled up at him and when he smiled back, I knew all was forgiven. "I love you, too."

He brushed his thumb along my jaw. "As much as I'm dying to know, I'm not going to push you or trick you into telling me what you were doing in my study unless you want to."

"Thank you," I whispered. "And if you must know, I was setting up a lunch date with Caroline."

_Why do speak without thinking?_

"Is that all? Well, maybe she can bring Kol and we can all-"

"No!" I squealed. So much for being inconspicuous. "I thought it would be nice to have a girl's day, just me and her."

He gave me an odd look. "Okay. Do you need a ride?"

I shook my head. "She'll pick me up. Now, enough about tomorrow," I said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room. "Let's think about tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, he has no idea what we're doing?"

"Nope."

"And you don't plan on telling him?"

I snorted. "Hell no."

"This can only end badly," she murmured.

I looked over to her with a mischievous smile. "Then someone shouldn't have told me about a certain spell."

She flipped the turn signal and pulled into the parking lot, smiling proudly at the stares thrown in our direction. Kol had proven that he had moved on from me by lavishing her with expensive gifts, and she was driving one right now.

"Do you even like BMW's?"

"Now I do." She grinned at me and hopped out of the car, laughing as I rolled my eyes at her.

The Grill was surprisingly empty, save for a few tables here and there. After scanning the room twice, I spotted the witch I was looking for and made my way to the back. Caroline slid in the vinyl booth first and I followed suit.

Greta had come prepared. I could smell the herbs and elixirs tucked into her bag, and she was palming something hanging from her neck. She was anxious, too, talking before we even got settled. "I've brought the things I need to perform the spell, but I'd like a little background information before we start."

"What kind of information?"

"Let's start with the basics – who told you about the spell?"

"Caroline." I nodded to the blond beside me.

Greta turned to her, and she shrunk back in her seat. "I overheard to witches talking about it a couple of weeks ago."

"What did they look like?"

Care's brows furrowed in thought. "One was really tall, with wild red hair. The other was shorter chick, with a…" She looked over Greta's shoulder as she spoke, and her eyes widened.

"What is it?" I asked.

She pointed to the bar and whispered, "That's her! That's the other witch."

We all looked over to see a girl, who couldn't have been older than nineteen approach our table. Care stiffened beside me, but Greta rolled her eyes and turned away. The witch stopped beside Greta and crossed her arms. "Well, well, haven't seen you in a long time."

Greta's nose scrunched. "Not long enough."

The girl mock pouted. "That's no way to treat an old friend." At Greta's silence she continued. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your leeches?"

Caroline hissed a threat, but the girl just giggled. I took a deep breath and held out my hand. "Elena."

She took it and, to my surprise, gave it a firm shake. "The name's Daire. The brute is Irish." She slid perched on the booth, much to Greta's annoyance. "I heard you chatting 'bout an interesting spell, thought I'd take a look."

"My friend," I gestured to Caroline, "heard you talking to another witch in Georgia about a spell that could raise the dead."

"Ah," she nodded knowingly. "And you were hoping you'd find someone to help you."

I opened my mouth to say something, but after a moment, closed it and nodded.

"Well, don't think she'll do it." She hooked her thumb in Greta's direction. "Old biddy's to big a pussy to even think about performing _that _kind of spell. But don't worry," she grinned. "Your ole' pal Daire will help you out no problem."

I raised an eyebrow. "You barely know me."

"I know enough to decide that I won't to help you, if only to piss off the dead hags that try to tell us what's right and what's wrong."

Greta glared at her, but Daire ignored it, running a hand through her spiky blond and neon blue hair. "First things first, we need to locate The One."

Care spoke up. "The One?"

"The one who will actually do the spell. I nicknamed her 'The One' a few decades ago, I think it fits." She giggled again, like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.

Caroline gave me a look I couldn't mistake. _Is this bitch crazy?_

I cleared my throat. "How do we find her?"

"A location spell, duh." She grabbed Greta's purse and searched through the many bottles and pouches, pulling out a folded piece of paper. She spread it out across the table – a map of Mystic Falls – and then pulled a Sharpie from her jeans pocket. She circled the perimeter of the town, and then another circle around the first, an inch apart. She pointed to it and explained. "We know The One is on the outskirts of town, so this is where we need to focus on. Since we don't know who this person is, we can't use DNA. We have to zone in on her energy."

"How do we do that?"

Daire looked up. "Easy. We look for power."

"Power?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Lots of it."

* * *

An hour and a half later, we were no closer than we were when we started. Greta was worn out, holding a tissue to her bloody nose, but Daire just looked sleepy. And very pouty.

"We'll just have to try again tomorrow," she said as she got up and stretched.

"I can't-"

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" She asked me, hands on her hips.

I bit my lip. "I didn't exactly tell my boyfriend what I was doing today."

"Is that all?" She rolled her eyes. "Just shag him a good one tonight and tell him you wanted to see a movie with your friend. If he gives you ay grief, blow him."

My jaw dropped, and I blinked at her. "That'll never work."

"Won't it? Men think with their cocks before their brains, no matter who they are. You just have to make sure he's thoroughly dazed before you tell him anything." She sighed when I stared at her. "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll go buy you a nice pair of sexy knickers to get him hot and bothered." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of The Grill, Caroline following after us. We walked down the street until we came across _Fredericks_. The bell above the door chimed as we walked in and went straight to the –as Daire called it – "good stuff".

She held up a two-piece from the rack. "Go try this on."

I took it in the back dressing rooms and slipped it on. It was black mesh with plaid borders and bows to make it look school girlish. There were ruffles, too, that barely covered my breasts, and a garter. Paired with fuck me heels, this could prove to be a dangerous weapon.

I _loved _it.

I heard a low whistle, followed by a, "Looking good, Ellie," above me. I looked up to see Daire peeking over the door, giving me a lusty once-over.

"How did you get up there?" I demanded.

"A witch never reveals her-"

"Damn, how can anyone so small be so heavy?"

She looked down. "Stuff it, skeeter." She turned back to me. "If he remembers anything after you're through with him, he's got to be gay. You look amazing."

I cocked my head. "Not to pry, but…are you-"

"A lesbian? No. I'm just comfortable with my sexuality." Her head disappeared as I heard a thud. "Are you going to buy it?"

With another glance, I knew my answer. "Of course."

I changed back into my clothes and grabbed a couple of other negligées, before taking them to the counter. We paid as quickly as possible – the cashier was giving us odd, leering looks – and headed back to The Grill. Greta had already left, so Caroline got in the car and started the engine. Before Daire could hop on her Ducati, I grabbed her arm.

She looked over her shoulder at me. "Yeah?"

"Thank you," I whispered.

She looked at me for what felt like a long time, searching my face and ignoring the excessive honking behind me. She placed her hand over mine. "I'm glad I can help. Now go shut Blondezilla up."

I giggled. _Oh God, another Damon._

* * *

He skipped up the front porch, sliding through the door and kicking it shut. He and his angel had made up, and Klaus couldn't have been any happier – he was on cloud nine. He flung his coat on a chair in the foyer and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt.

He stopped in his tracks when something crunched on the floor. Under his foot was a trail of fresh red and white petals, most likely rose. He followed the make shift carpet, the scent of lavender and vanilla growing stronger as he made his way to his destination. The flowers stopped at his – _their_ – bedroom, and, slowly, he nudged the door open.

There were more flowers all over the floor and furniture, and candles were lit throughout the room. Soft, sensual music flowed through the room – Michael Buble, presumably – from the sound system under the TV. But all thoughts flew out of his mind when he saw _her_.

She was kneeling on the bed, legs spread and barely-covered breasts pushed out. He could just see her hardened nipples peeking through the thin fabric. Her hair was loose in wild curls, and she held an unmarked bottle in her hand. She lifted her hand and motioned with one finger to come to her, winking slowly. His lips parted and his eyes widened, but he complied immediately.

"What's this?" His voice was strangled – he was surprised she understood him.

She bit her lip and his cock twitched. "I know you're stressed, so I thought you might relax if I gave you a massage."

His tongue traced his bottom lip as he thought of all the possibilities, but before his imagination could truly run wild, she tugged him down onto the comforter rolling him onto his stomach and straddling his lower back. She ripped his shirt down the back and pulled it out from under him, chucking it across the room where it landed on the back of the couch.

He heard her squirt something into the palm of her hand, and then felt them on him. Her hands slid from the base of his neck, down his spine and then around his shoulder blades repetitively, gliding across his sensitive skin. The tension in his muscles melted away and he sighed as he relaxed under her fingertips.

"Do you like that?" Her voice was husky and sultry, oozing sexual prowess.

He grunted his affirmation. "It feels amazing, angel." She ran her fingertips down his back firmly and he growled. "Bloody hell."

She flipped him onto his back and poured some more oil onto her hands, going through the same motions on his chest. He breathed deeply as the warmth spread through his body, and his head fell back.

She bent down, tendrils of her chocolate locks brushing his pecks. "Does this feel good?" Her whisper tickled his ear, and she bit his lobe.

He moaned and clutched her closer to him, bucking his hips to rub against the thin scrap of material covering her nub. She sighed and wound her fingers through his hand, pulling his head so she could press her lips to his, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He sucked on her bottom lip and palmed her ass, smacking it once for good measure. She sat up and slid down his legs, unbuckling his belt and sliding his jeans off. He was – of course – commando, but she couldn't care less. She grabbed him firmly, pumping him twice before bending to swirl her tongue around his tip. His breath hitched and his fingers buried themselves in her hair.

She took him in her mouth completely, sucking as hard as she could while bobbing her head up and down his length. He hissed and moved with her, but when he felt himself throb, he pulled her back up and kissed her again.

In a matter of two seconds, she was beneath him. He looked down at her, hair wild, skin flushed and eyes bright. Her beauty took his breath away, and he forgot how to speak. He licked his lips and pulled the ties on her thong with one hand, unclasping her bra with the other. No sooner had her breasts sprung free than his lips were attached to her hardened peeks, his fingers finding purchase between her folds.

"Yes," she breathed, arching her back.

He dragged his mouth down her body and buried his face between her thighs, eliciting a high-pitched "ah" that filled him with hedonistic fulfillment. She was intoxicating, and he was high off of her.

When she reached the brink, he pulled back and sat up. Pushing her thighs up, he took another good look at her, committing her to memory, before rearing back and slamming into her. She screamed in pleasure, clawing at his back as he pounded into her. Her legs were slightly elevated, so each thrust pulled him deeper and deeper into her.

All at once, he slowed his pace and hefted her up so that they faced each other. She opened her eyes, dazed, and looked into his. She slid her arms around his neck and his hands clutched at her hips, steadying her. She rode him slowly, gazes locked, tremors racking her body with her release and moaned, "I love you."

Those words resonated deep within him, and with a grunt of his own, he fell with her.

* * *

**I hope y'all have a Happy Thanksgiving! Any suggestions you have, feel free to let me know. And please - review!**

**Colbey**

**By the way, who is excited for 4x07?!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Is anybody even reading this story anymore? I understand if you aren't – I'm not the world's fastest updater – but I'm just curious.**

** This chapter is more of a short, (kind of) necessary filler. I'll try to post another one tonight or tomorrow to make it up to you.**

I laid on Klaus' chest, basking in the post-coital glow that enveloped us. He hadn't stopped purring since we had made love and it filled me with pride. But I had to break the spell at some point; if I waited any longer, I would never do it.

"Klaus?"

"Hmm."

I smirked – the man was speechless. "I'm going out with Caroline again tomorrow."

"Hmm."

"We wanted to see a movie."

He took a deep breath. "Hmm."

My smirk turned to a full out grin. "Is that all you can say? 'Hmm'?"

He smiled slowly. "No. But I don't want to say anything."

"So what do you want to do?"

His eyes opened, and they blazed honey gold as he flipped us over. "I can think of a few things," he growled.

My giggle was cut off with his lips, but I pushed him off. "Nuh-uh," I laughed, shaking my finger at him.

"Why not?" He pouted, and it shot straight to my groin.

"Because," I said, ignoring the voice in my head screaming for an encore performance, "I want to talk."

His lip curled. "Why on Earth would we want to do _that_?"

"Communication is healthy for a relationship."

He groaned. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

I thought for a moment. "Tell me about the first time you and Stefan met."

He rolled his eyes. "Not _this_ again."

"Please?" I gave him my infamous, irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, please, please, _please_?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

I narrowed my eyes. "That's not-"

"Dammit Elena!" He rolled back onto me, taking my face in his hands gently – no matter what, he was always gentle. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to tell you how I met him, why I liked him, why we were instant friends. I don't want you to know how much of a sadistic son of a bitch I was." His voice dropped to a whisper, thumbs tracing my cheeks. "I don't want you to think any less of me."

I reached a hand up to run through his hair. "Nothing will ever make me think any less of you."

"I don't want to risk it." Even with enhanced hearing, I could barely make out the words he was saying. "I love you too much."

I sighed. "If you don't want to tell, you don't have to. I want push anymore."

He exhaled, relieved. "Good." In a second, he went from panicked to cocky. He lowered his lips to mine. "Now, let's get back to what I was trying to start. Again."

Klaus gave me another kiss as I slid out of the car. I was so close to forgetting everything and fooling around with him in the parking lot, but I had more important things to do. My libido would have to wait.

"Have fun with Caroline." He gave me a warm smile and the guilt crept in. _Liar, liar._ His brows furrowed as he focused on something behind me. "Who's that?"

I glanced over my shoulder and spotted Daire and Caroline bickering about something. "That's a girl we met yesterday."

He pursued his lips. "I know her from some-"

"Well," I cut him off, "You're pretty busy, so I'll let you leave now."

"But-"

"I love you!" I hollered as I jogged over to them, waving over my shoulder.

_That was _really_ convincing, Elena. Why don't you just tell him that you're totally _not_ trying to raise your dead brother._

"So, how suspicious was he?" Care asked as soon as I walked up.

"Surprisingly he wasn't. He barely asked any questions."

With a cheeky smile, Daire exclaimed, "I told you it would work. Didn't I tell you it would work?"

Caroline rolled her eyes as I giggled. "C'mon, let's get to work. What do we do next, Daire?"

"Keep doing what we're doing, I suppose. I never really thought she would be this hard to find."

My brows furrowed. "What do you mean? We only tried for a couple of hours yesterday."

"Well, I thought maybe if I tried one more time, I would get something, so when I got home probed the area again. But what I thought was a half hour turned out to be four and a half hours."

Both mine and Caroline's jaw dropped.

"I'm getting a little eager to meet her." She grinned sheepishly.

Care recovered first. "Okay. So, let's go back to The Grill and try again."

We crossed the street, Daire and Care bickering back and forth again while I got lost in my thoughts. I know it had only been a day, but my hope of finding this woman had dimmed exponentially. I had half a mind to tell Klaus – if anyone could find her, it would be him – but I knew that the minute I did, he would try to discourage me, try to talk me out of it. And if I refused to listen to his idea of reason, he'd just lock me in a room and screw me into submission.

We ordered food when we got seated, (well, Daire ordered food while Care and I ordered alcohol) and Daire got right to work once the waiter was gone. She didn't speak Latin, or anything for that matter. She was completely silent, hands flat against the table. The corner of her mouth was hitched in concentration and her forehead was creased. We stayed as quiet as possible so that she could hone in on any excessive power.

She huffed out in frustration. "_Nothing!"_

"Don't beat yourself up over this," I said, grabbing her hand. "It's only been two days."

"It doesn't matter. I've never had this problem before and I'm not going to start now." She closed her eyes. "Bloody _hell_."

"You'll get it eventually," I promised.

She held her hand out to me. "Give me your other hand."

I complied, and she closed her eyes again. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see if you've come into contact with any witches. If you have, I'll sense the energy, and we'll work from there." She began to mumble in Latin, and her hands began to warm in mine. As they did, she spoke more heatedly, passionately, and I watched with fascination. Her eyes opened a moment later, their usual baby blue sharper.

"You've come into two witches since you're brother died. One of them was a dark skinned girl-"

"Our friend, Bonnie," I cut in.

"Definitely not the witch we're looking for." She smirked. "The second witch is."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

Her eyes twinkled. "The second witch you came into contact with is our witch. The one that will perform the spell."

My jaw dropped. "You mean I've met this woman?"

She nodded. "She was right under your nose."

"Well," I said after a short pause. "Who is she?"

"Who is who?" A voice spoke from behind us.

We all turned simultaneously to a confused, blurry-eyed, blotchy-faced Bonnie.

**Please (x10) check out my new story on Wattpad, Radioactive (by bragi002). And please leave a comment! I would really appreciate it.**

**Thanks, **

**Colbey**

**P.S. Did anybody else L-O-V-E TVD on Thursday? Delena!**


End file.
